The Things Between You and Me
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Brittany is having difficulties with one of her classes. Looking for help, she turned to Simon. What will happen in between? BrittanyXSimon fluff. My first attempt for a Chipmuck fanfic. Rated K Slice of Life, Romance, School.
**I know that AP classes and Honor classes are not found in middle schools, but for the sake of this fan-faction, they are. For me, it is very difficult to imagine any of them older than 16. Please allow that and enjoy this story. _-sorrowXdarkness_**

 **The Things Between You and Me**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Simon Seville was one of Marlow Middle School's finest student, along with Jeanette Miller. He held perfect attendance since moving to the area. Unlike his other brothers, he applied tremendous efforts in his studies and remained on top for the last three years. As time went on, the classes he applied were advanced and exclusive. The distance between him and his brothers became huge overnight as they barely saw each other during school day. Alvin continued to slack and cheat though not as much. Theodore was doing fairly well in regular classes though excel most in his electives; primarily culinary arts.

The Chipettes were in a similar situation, though lately Brittany decided to take more advanced classes; honor classes. A step below AP classes, Brittany felt it would challenge her to figure out who is Brittany Miller. Though only in middle school, she along with her sisters were already discussing their life after school; after The Chipettes. They still performed from time to time, and imagined they would continue to do so in high school and in college, but was there more to them than mere performances? The music, the singing, the fans, the popularity were all nice, but they failed to spell out what each of them were in their entirety. They agreed to go on a journey of "self-actualization" as Jeanette put it. No one knew right from the start what they desired to be. Middle school and high school were there to assist them of that, through academics courses and electives. Her grades were high in the regular classes so when her guidance counselor recommended her to take it to the next level, she saw an opportunity. After speaking to her caretaker Miss Miller about it, she decided to take the more challenging courses.

A few weeks went by since the start of the new school year. It was manageable at first, but the pressure gradually made its appearance when one of her teachers went on maternity leave. The substitute teacher had a different method of teaching that Brittany could not adapt. The course work did not follow the original one and the amount of work matched those found in their AP counterpart; she checked. Simon was both surprised and impressed.

"Could you be more concern and less impress?" Brittany had a good relationship with the Chipmucks along with her sisters. They started out as rivals, though eventually they decided to be friends. As someone pointed out, they were quite similar to the point that it could not have been mere coincidence. So she went to Simon for two reasons. One to confirm her suspicions and the second, for help. Who was more adept to help her than the number one student of Marlow Middle School? Sure, she could have gone to her smart sister Jeanette, but her sister was too occupied with her project to really provide any help. Fortunately for her, Simon was free (aside from his usual pastime to study in general).

"Sorry, but still, you did a terrific job in maintaining a solid 80 in the class."

As per Simon's request, she allowed Simon to go through her notebook and test grades. There was nothing to fear; her days of doodling was over the moment she stepped into middle school. Instead, she kept her personal thoughts and arts in her diary that she kept with her.

"Thanks…so can you help me?" Brittany asked.

"But of course! The way you are now, you're only going to get better. That I can ensure you."

Brittany could not help herself as she smiled at his statement. For a dork, he was oddly pleasant.

After school, she would meet up with Simon in the library so they could work on her homework. Unlike the substitute teacher, Simon had a way to get his messages across. Brittany nearly understood everything that came out of his mouth. Any questions she had, she did not hesitate to tell Simon; opposite to what she did in class. After two weeks, her substitute teacher requested that she stay behind. It took her by surprise, and she was worried that she would keep Simon waiting at the library. Up until now, they met there without any issues. When everyone else left the class, Brittany stood before the teacher. She had a firm expression as she stared down the girl. A moment later, she smiled.

"Brittany, I was worried at first, but now I can say without a doubt that you'll do fine in this class."

"H-Huh, really?"

"Really. In a span of two weeks, you went from being in the list of students to worry, to my top ten. I simply want you to know that."

Brittany nearly shed a tear (if not more), but held it in. It felt good to be recognized for her hard work. Still, the true credit should go to Simon. Without him, she may have continued to be on the list and potentially be removed from the class.

"Thank you. I have my friend to thank for that." Brittany revealed.

"Oh? May I know who?"

"Well, he's a bit of a dork, but with a good head on his shoulders. He is very easy to talk to and very knows his stuff." Brittany said, as the teacher listened.

"Sounds like a terrific boy to me. Are you meeting him afterwards?"

Brittany nearly forgot about her tutoring with Simon. "Oh yes! I have to meet him in the library right now."

"You can go now, but please give Simon my thanks."

Brittany nodded before politely leaving the classroom. Just as she left the room, she began to wonder how the teacher knew that it was Simon that was helping her. She simply shrugged her shoulders before continuing to make her way to the designated spot. When she walked in, she gave her hello to the librarian, Miss Chase. She went to the back and found Simon already there, engrossed in his studies. Typical, she thought. She tip-toed her way to him and embraced him from behind. That gave him quite the spook as he dropped his writing utensil.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She smiled as she took her seat next to him. She recounted the moment she had with the substitute teacher to the studious boy.

"That's Miss Cromwell for you…"

Brittany had her mouth ajar. "You knew?" Her voice betrayed her as she revealed both her surprise and anger.

"Well yeah. When I read your notes and tests you took, I realized it was her style of teaching. Once you understand her methods and make any alteration on your part, her class is a breeze. I'm sure you feel that way now, right?"

"Yeah…now that you mention it." She thought out it before letting the topic go. There was something else she needed to do. "Thank you Simon… I couldn't have done so well without your help."

"Don't mention it." He said, but Brittany could not accept that.

She reached out and grabbed his hand that was on the table. "Simon, if it's fine with you…could we still have this? I really enjoy working with you…please Simon." Her face had cherry marks as she spoke this. Simon sensed how soft her hand was, the way she said his name, how rosy her cheeks were, and the view of his reflection in her eyes. He let out a cough as he struggled to see her. His face was, no doubt, flaring red as he tried to keep his composure.

"Y-Yes! Well… I would like that too Brittany."

"Good." She smiled as she shifted her chair so that the distance between them decreased. They began their usual tutoring session though within the mix, was a sudden awareness of the other person; their voice, warmth, and smell. Middle school was a time of self-discovery and self-awareness. Something was indeed happening that went beyond tutoring; something meaningful.

 **That is better left for another time.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Story**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **What do you think? I felt compelled to write a story between Brittany and Simon after reading Simon Seville's fan-fic "Where Have the Good Days Gone?". Please let me know what you think. Also, I may be posting more one-shot stories along the way.**


End file.
